Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/April 2011
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in April 2011 are archived here. for April 2011 Selected quotation Support # Best. Line. Ever!!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # This quote, might be the greatest, funniest quote ever made!!!! Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 21:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # awesome. - 01:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # I've been reciting this one to myself ever since I heard it the first time. This quote is soo funny. I really like Vanessa's response. "When did my life get to the point that that is not a strange sentence to me?" --Firesideboy 04:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # That quote was so funny and epic. That made me laugh hysterically!! - 14:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Can't get much better than this when it comes to P&F. Bpendragon 04:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Ha ha I vote for this one! ;) -NotAGothChick101 04:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # This is funny! Tpffan5196 21:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) # Extremely funny quote! [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 01:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) # This quote was so unexpected and humourous!!! 10:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) # omgosh best Doof and Vanessa quote EVER!!!!!! Juliusroot5 16:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # This quote was awesome and completly unexpected! —Gabo 200 21:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 13 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # Beautiful! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) # nice! 03:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # I like it. So romantic. It deserves to win. Phineas18 03:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # awesome!!!! and also romantic. -Jara Resurreccion 07:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Love It, Also Bey Very Romantic. -ChickenPoo 03:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) # best canderemy moment. 00:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # that thing is tottaly rock! it is also romantic! -Jara Resurreccion 07:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Canderemy forever! Tpffan5196 21:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #3 Support # Ist just funny lol. 15:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) # I LOVE this quote! :) -Vtypoon 08:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #4 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #5 (Nomination #5 was entered after the 20th of the month. It replaced a different commonplace nomination, so it will be entered into the next month's voting.) ---- Nomination #6 Support # LOL How unexpected! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # "Oh, so everyone's a comedian." That is how I kind of felt about the "interruption" at the end of the episode, cause I kind of wanted to know what Jeremy liked about Candace. But it was real funny how he kept getting interrupted, or forgetting to what he was talking about. --Firesideboy 04:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # How wierd is that!? --Whatchadoin 22:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Absolutely perfectly executed, very awesome quote. Bpendragon 04:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # I should have seen it coming, but I didn't... - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 02:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) # I was watching and waiting but then "GOAL!!!!!" WAs that the FIFA World Cup? Millermayan 18:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) # Epic way to censor what jeremy likes about candance, those lazy creators ¬¬, but its stil LOL. 15:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) #Great soccer reference. ENNNN GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 01:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #Really funny. 19:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #hilarous it was. 23:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) #I looooved it! I almost died laughing! XD I really though something else was gonna happen like a meteoroid was gonna land in front of them but this was much better. 01:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # this is bad. we were gonna figure it out. if it was on the worst quote list this would be number 1. - 23:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments # I know you'll like this one. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # The complete quote shold be: Jeremy: the think why i like you is....(change into a soccet game). Soccer narrator: Biene, le pega. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! - 03:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ## Fixed. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) #It's really: Viene, le pega... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! (not really "GOAL", it's Spanish) Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 17:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) #it really should be what i like about you is Jeremy says it than soccer game. 14:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #After "GOOOOOOOL!", Doofenshmirtz says "Aw, come on!" 19:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Result : 11 support, 1 oppose => not featured